macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 73rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1999 (Full Parade) Character Balloons: (Bold is for new Balloons) *'Millennium Snoopy (Comeback/Return Since 1995/Holiday Ambassador, To Celebrate The New Millennium) - First Time ''(United Feature Syndicate)' *Big Bird (To Promote ''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: The Movie) - 12th Time (Children's Television Workshop) *Garfield (Retired) - 14th and Last Time (Paws, Inc.) *'Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (To Celebrate Honey Nut Cheerios' 20th Birthday) - First Time ''(General Mills)' *Quik Bunny (Retired) - 12th and Last Time '(Nestle)' *Dexter's Laboratory (To Promote ''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip) - 2nd Time (Cartoon Network) *Arthur - 3rd Time (Eden Toys) *Wild Thing (Not Seen Due to a failed air chamber, Not Mentioned, Retired) - 2nd Time (Bell Atlantic) *'Blue - First Time ''(Nickelodeon)' *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Comeback/Return Since 1996/To Promote ''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, and To Celebrate the 40th Birthday of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) - 2nd Time (Universal Studios) *Rugrats (To Celebrate Nickelodeon's 20th Anniversary) - 3rd Time (Nickelodeon) *Petula Pig (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1997) - 2nd and Last Time (John Deere Company) *Barney the Dinosaur (To Promote Barney's Musical Castle and the VHS Release of Barney's Night Before Christmas) - 6th Time (Lyrick Studios) Novelty Balloons: (Bold is for new Novelty Balloons) * Cloe The Holiday Clown * Macy's White Stars * ABC Bouncing Balls * Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls * Ice Cream Cone * Macy's White Stars #2 *Macy's Sports: Baseball, Basketball and Football * Harold The Fireman *Flying Fish *Snowflake Stars Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *M&M's Red and Yellow - 2nd Time *Jell-O - 2nd Time *'Pets.com Sock Puppet (Retired) - First and Only Time' *Caribbean Fiesta (Sea Venture)- 5th And Last Time *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 2nd Time *Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - 4th Time Hosts *Matt Lauer *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Saturday Night Fever *Fosse *Kiss Me, Kate *Swing Floats (Bold for new Floats) * Soaring Spirit Canoe * Tom Turkey * Sesame Street Pop-Up Book * Ask Jeeves (Retired) * Dragon Tales (Comeback Float Since 1996 Retired) * M&M's Red and Yellow - 2nd Time * Watering Can (Comeback Float/Return Since 1993, Retired) * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach * Statue of Liberty * The Millennium Time Continuum (Retired) * Pep-Rally * Austin power's Clock Tower (Retired) * Jell-O * Buddy from Pets.com * Blue's Clues * Mr. Peanut's Circus (Retired) * Continental Airlines * Big Apple * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 2nd Time * Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - 4th Time * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Macy's Santaland Express * Santa's Sleigh Performers *98 Degrees *Christina Aguilera *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Elmo, Zoe, And Ernie, Windows: (Top: Bert, Elizabeth, Two-Headed Monsters, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Baby Bear, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Grover, Count Von Count, Stinky the Stinkweed, Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snuffleupagus, Barkley, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Gina, Miles, Gabi, Alan, Linda, and the Kids *Kevin Bacon *Barney & Friends: Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, and Blue *Becky Ann Baker *Lou Bega *captain kangaroo *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy *Michael Berresse *Linda Cardellini *Charlotte Church *Kristoffer Cusick *John Francis Daley *Lindsay Hartley *Florence Henderson *Steve Irwin and Terri Irwin *Kool & The Gang *Jeremy Kushnier *Adriane Lenox *Samm Levine *Susan Lucci *Jesse Metcalfe *Austin Peck *The Radio City Rockettes *Peter Reckell *Rockapella *SHeDAISY *Joe Torre *Lillias White Performer Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *Uca All Star Cheerleader's Marching Bands * Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2qVFPQXNV0&t=97s Trivia This is the Second post-1994 parade that didn't have the Rockette's welcoming the parade instead Kiss Me, Kate welcomed the parade. Category:Lineups Category:90s Parades